Phantom
by Bluegoo2
Summary: After a fight with the Box Ghost, Danny realizes that he cannot use his ghost powers. Instead he gained the ability to control boxes! Soon after, the Box Ghost is back and is using the powers of Danny Phantom. Can Danny stop him using his new box powers?
1. A Fight

"BEWARE!" A certain Box Ghost said before the one and only, Danny Phantom, punched him into a mountain of boxes. Danny impatiently waited for Sam and Tucker to arrive with the Fenton Thermos. Scanning his surroundings he realized that he had been here before. It was the old, abandoned warehouse where he had fought the Box Ghost not too long ago.

_Why would the Box Ghost come back here? Well, besides the fact that there are boxes here._ Danny thoughts were interrupted when the Box Ghost reappeared.

"I am the Box Ghost! You shall fear my box of doom!" The Box Ghost yelled as he picked up a rather large box. On the back of the box and out of sight of Danny had the words: Babazita's magical dust. DO NOT TOUCH! Still bored with the Box Ghost's lame attempts Danny turned intangible and hoped that Sam and Tucker would hurry up. He also made a mental note to start carrying around a spare Fenton Thermos. The Box Ghost threw the box, but instead of passing through Danny like all of the normal boxes, it hit him square in the chest. Danny, who was very surprised that the Box Ghost managed to hit him, fell to the ground along with the box. When the box hit the ground it shattered spraying dust everywhere. It didn't look like normal dust, to Danny, it looked like miniature diamonds the way it sparkled as it slowly descended to the ground.

"What in the world is this stuff?" Danny thought out loud as he noticed that he was covered head to toe with the sparkling dust.

"It is your DOOM!" The Box Ghost said trying to be as menacing as possible. Danny also noticed that the Box Ghost was also covered in the dust. After his little dramatic words the Box Ghost took off, phasing through the wall and started flying as fast as he could away from the teen superhero.

"I wonder what that is all about." Danny said just as the door to the warehouse swung open to reveal his two best friends Sam and Tucker.

"Where have you guys been? I have been waiting for you guys to show up. Now the Box Ghost got away." Danny questioned his fellow friends.

"The Box Ghost got away. Wow, how is that even possible?" Tucker responded.

"That's not important at the moment." Sam interrupted. "What is important is to know why Danny is glowing."

"I'm glowing?" Danny said as he looked down at his arms and legs. Sure enough he had a slight yellow glow to them. "Well, maybe I am glowing because I am so awesome." Danny gave a big grin as Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker shook his head. "Hey, I am just throwing out some ideas." Danny added as he raised his hands in the air acting as innocent as he could.

"Well that is enough ghost hunting for tonight. Who wants to pig out at the Nasty Burger? Tucker questioned his two friends. Sam agreed although it seemed that she was still worried about Danny.

"I'll be fine, Sam." Danny reassured his best friend as he started to change back into Danny Fenton. Once the transformation was complete the glowing stopped. "See? The glowing is gone. There is nothing to worry about." Danny said as he started to follow Tucker who was already starting to walk towards the Nasty Burger. Sam sighed and turned to follow the two teenage boys. She wasn't sure if Danny was telling everything that happened when he was fighting the Box Ghost, but if something was really wrong, Sam was sure that Danny would tell her.

After the trio arrived at the Nasty Burger Danny felt a little strange. He had a tingling sensation in his hands and feet. He also had a splitting headache. These mysterious symptoms only lasted a couple seconds, as quickly as it had come, it went away. Danny silently debated what was up and if he should tell Sam and Tucker about it. In the end he decided to tell his friends if it ever happened again. He felt no pain at the moment but he did feel a little odd. Danny wasn't sure how to put it in words, but he also felt like he seriously needed to take a nap.

"Guys, I think I am just going to go home. I'm feeling pretty tired at the moment." Danny said after taking a huge yawn.

"That's cool, dude, I guess ghost fighting takes a lot more energy that it seems." Tucker said before taking a gigantic bite out of his greasy hamburger.

"Do you want someone to walk you home?" Sam replied shooting Tucker a disapproving look as she watched him take another bite out of the burger.

"I'll be fine, you guys take care." Danny said as he waved goodbye and walked out the Nasty Burger. Hiding behind a tree Danny changed back into his alter-ego self. Danny felt better seeing that he didn't have a yellow tinge to him anymore. Taking off into the night Danny smiled as the wind rushed through his snow white hair. Spotting Fenton Works, he flew through his window and landed on his bed. White rings encased his body once more before Danny started to fall asleep. Once he was fully asleep his body portrayed an eerie yellow luminescence.


	2. Power over Boxes?

Danny was awoken when he thought he had heard a ghost. Angry that a ghost had interrupted his very refreshing sleep he got out of bed. After saying his usual battle cry, familiar white rings appeared. Danny then turned intangible and flew through the roof. He easily spotted the ghost and realized it was Skulker.

"Girl friend problems?" Danny guessed, his face betraying a tiny smirk.

"That's none of your concern, ghost boy. Although your pelt will come in handy in proving that I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." Skulker replied with a sneer.

"You never were and never will be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Just trust me on that." Danny replied.

"We'll see about that ghost child when I have you head in my trophy case." Skulker said as he revealed a rather large gun.

"Two things to say to you. One, gross! Two, that is never going to happen." Danny informed Skulker as he pointed his hand at Skulker to release a powerful ectoblast. Nothing happened. Danny tried again quickly becoming embarrassed as he slowly came to the thought that his powers were not working as they should be.

"Seems like your ghost powers are off today. Pity really, oh well, time to hunt _worthy _prey." Skulker said with a laugh. "Let me know when your ghost powers return so I can destroy you! Without your powers, you don't even stand a chance against me. For I have upgraded my weapons system, and I can't wait to test them out on you!" With those final words Skulker flew off laughing. Danny heard Skulker call him several names, but Danny didn't care. He just wanted to find out what was going on with his powers.

"Got to tell Sam and Tucker." Danny concluded as he started to fly off in the direction of Sam's house. While flying Danny called Tucker and told him to meet him at Sam's house. _They always say you should never talk on a cell phone while driving. Well, they didn't say you should never talk on a cell phone while using your ghost powers to fly. _Danny thought as he spotted Sam's house. Hanging up the phone Danny flew through an open window that led to Sam's bedroom.

"Hey, Sam." Danny greeted her as he landed on the bedroom floor.

"Any reason you decided to wake us up at seven in the morning? It is Saturday, the day to sleep in and do nothing." Sam said as she returned the greeting. She was dressed in her usual attire. The only thing she wasn't wearing was her big black combat boots. Danny was about to apologize to Sam about waking her when Tucker burst through the door.

"Dude, it is seven in the morning, on a Saturday! I ran here as fast as I could. This better be important because I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast. I am starving!" Tucker said taking several deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Tucker you are always hungry!" Sam replied.

"So? Anyway, what's up Danny? What was so important that you got us together at this early hour?" Tucker questioned.

"It's my ghost powers." Danny began.

"What about them?"

"They are not working."

"Way to be specific Danny. What do you mean by not working?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you flew to Sam's house. Do you mean certain powers don't work?" Tucker questioned.

"Well that is just it. I don't know which ones I can use and which ones I can't. I can fly and go intangible, but that is all that I have tried that worked." Danny informed his now concerned friends.

"What were you doing when you found out your ghost powers weren't working?"

"Which ones don't work?"

"Were you fighting a ghost?" The questions seemed never-ending.

"Let's see, first question, I was fighting a ghost. Second, the only one I have tried so far that didn't work was an ectoblast. I probably looked pretty weird just floating there with my hands forward not doing anything. Third question, yes I was fighting Skulker." Danny answered.

"How do you get rid of Skulker?" Tucker said, deep in thought.

"He left me saying that he wanted to hunt worthier prey." Danny replied.

"Is that good news or a bad news situation?" Tucker said as he waited to receive an answer.

"Right now, it is a good thing. I think we should head over to your house Danny to see which ghost powers you have and which ones you don't." Sam told the boys of Team Phantom.

"Sounds good." Danny and Tucker agreed. Getting a secure grip on his two best friends Danny took off and flew out the window and into the cool morning air. It didn't take long for the ghost fighting trio to arrive at Fenton Works. Danny immediately flew towards the ghost lab to test out his malfunctioning powers. Sam took a clipboard full of paper and a pen. She started to make a check list of all the powers Danny Phantom has. She already checked off flight and intangibility, because she had seen those in action.

"Can you turn invisible?" Sam questioned twirling the pen around in her fingers. She checked that off when Danny successfully turned invisible. "That's good, how about some ice action?" Sam continued. Danny concentrated and formed his hands together to create an exit point for all the ice to travel. After a couple seconds, Danny began to sweat from all the effort he putting into it. Each passing second Danny became slightly more annoyed that he could not even create an ice cube.

"I think you should stop before you hurt yourself." Tucker said looking a little concerned as he saw Danny's cheeks turn a light shade of red. Danny gave a big sigh before giving up his fruitless attempt. Sam made a big X where she had previously written ice powers.

"How about you try your ghostly wail?" Sam asked when she finished crossing out ice powers.

"I don't know. If it works it might destroy the lab." Danny thought out loud.

"You could always put the blame on some ghost." Tucker added.

"True." Danny said as he took a huge breath and tried to unleash his ghostly wail. The end result of this fail experiment was a very girlish scream. "Darn it!" Danny said angrily. "What's so funny?" Danny snapped.

"Dude! You sound like a girl!" Tucker said as he continued to laugh. Sam used her hand to cover the huge smile that had planted itself on her lips. Danny scowled at his friends.

"On the bright side, at least you didn't destroy the lab." Tucker said after he had finally calmed himself down. All he received was a glare from Danny. Danny sighed and without permission, started to glow a light shade of yellow. Soon one of the many boxes in the lab began to rise.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing, Tucker?" Sam questioned.

"That Danny is glowing yellow and is probably making that box float in the air?" Tucker responded.

"Yes, Danny!" Sam said trying to get Danny's attention.

"Yeah?" Danny answered. Just as Danny started to focus his attention on what Sam was saying he immediately stopped glowing and the box fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Dude, you can control boxes, just like the Box Ghost!" Tucker informed his super-powered friend.

"Tucker, that's ridiculous!" Danny responded.

"BEWARE!"


	3. Phantom

"Beware!" The Box Ghost yelled at the three teenagers in front of him.

"What do you want Box Ghost?!" Danny yelled at him trying to look like nothing was wrong.

"I am no longer the Box Ghost. I shall now be called by my new and more awesome name. Phantom!" The Box Ghost said giving a huge grin.

"Phantom?" Sam and Tucker echoed.

"You have got to be kidding me. You new name is Phantom? That is the most unoriginal name I have ever heard." Danny replied as he jumped in the air and flew towards Phantom intending to kick his butt. Instead of hitting Phantom, Phantom kind of hit him. Hard. With an ectoblast. Danny fell to the ground fast and landed with a thud. In no time he was off the ground and charged Phantom yet again. This time Danny turned invisible so Phantom could no longer see him. Danny managed to land a punch and Phantom went straight into the wall.

"You will have to try a lot harder than that if you want to defeat the new me. For you shall fear me and my awesomeness!" Phantom said menacingly before he unleashed a familiar ghostly wail. Sam and Tucker managed to run up the stairs and out of the ghost lab before the attack, but Danny wasn't so lucky. He was hit head on and thrown into the opposite wall. Danny then moved from the wall to the hard floor. Phantom's ghostly wail was very similar to Danny's. The only difference was that instead of green sonic waves coming out of his mouth, they were a very bright red. When the wail was over Sam and Tucker peeked around the corner of the stairs wishing there was some way they could help their friend. Sam really wanted Danny to have his powers back so he could beat up the former Box Ghost because he has no chance with his new wimpy box powers.

_Wait a minute! Danny has box powers. Phantom has a ghostly wail, ice powers, and ectoblasts! They have switched powers! _Sam thought as she pieced the confusing puzzle together. Sam quickly whispered what she had figured out to Tucker and asked him what he thought about it.

"That could definitely explain all of this weirdness. You know what? This might have happened when Danny was fighting Phantom last night. Something must have happened and now they have switched powers! We should probably ask Danny what happened when he is finished dealing with Phantom." Tucker answered as he saw Danny fly around the lab desperately trying to dodge all of the ectoblasts that Phantom was throwing at him. Unfortunately Danny flew into a thick sheet of ice that began to encase his body. Trapped inside the ice Danny fell to the floor once more. The only good that came out of that was that the ice shattered on impact with the very solid floor. Before Danny could move Phantom froze him in place again, only this time there was no fall to break the ice. Danny was trapped.

"Now that you have seen my awesome power you should know that I am unbeatable and you shall bow before me! But why should you be the only one that gets to see my greatness. It is time I should show the whole world my power." Phantom said evily. "Well, this city is just as good as the whole world. Beware city, for you are about to meet your ultimate doom!" Phantom continued. "I am so evil!" Phantom said to himself more than to others. With that he flew through the wall and Sam and Tucker quickly ran to Danny who was still trapped in ice.

"Don't worry Danny. We will get you out of there!" Sam reassured Danny who was looking very miffed. Then his eyes widened with realization. Danny then turned intangible and walked out of the ice.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner." Danny said. The trio's reunion was cut short when they started to hear lots of people scream.


	4. Fear my Box Powers

"We need to help those people!" Danny exclaimed wincing every time he heard somebody scream.

"How? You just got your butt kicked by the new and improved Box Ghost." Tucker stated.

"Tucker's right, Danny. You would help the people very much if you were defeated, again." Sam said seeing Danny start to protest.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat your first sentence when I hit record on my PDA." Tucker asked smiling despite the situation.

"Knock it off Tucker. It's my respondsibility to help these people when they need it. Well, they need my help right know!" Danny insisted.

"Before you go charging into battle let me ask you a couple questions. We need to know exactly what happened when you fought the Box Ghost last night. Tucker and I think that you may have switched powers with Phantom. The obvious way to go would be to find what caused it and work out a solution. My final question is more of a promise. I need you to promise that you will think things through before you confront Phantom. It won't help you to fight a battle blindly." Sam said gently. Danny sighed.

"Fine, I promise that I will not fight Phantom until I am ready. As to the actual fight, there is really that much to tell. My ghost sense went off, I raced after Phantom, we ended up in the old abandoned warehouse." Danny pause to take a deep breath before proceeding. "I beat him up some, he thew boxes at me, you know, the usual. Although, Phantom did through a box at me that acted a little odd. I went intangible, but it hit me anyway. When it fell to the floor some sparkling dust flew everywhere and covered me and Phantom head to toe. He then flew off. That's where you came in and told me that I was glowing. Danny said as he finished his miniature tale.

"That's it! The sparkling dust must have been the thing that caused the switch in powers! Did the box have any writing on it, like a name or an address?" Sam blurted out.

"Not that I could tell. I wasn't really paying attention." Danny said with a shrug.

"Sam, do you honestly think that this dust caused this 'accident?'" Tucker said using air quotations on the word accident.

"Yes I do, it may also have been a real accident. Phantom may have just been really lucky." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah! We're taking a field trip to an abandoned warehouse. Fun!" Tucker said with fake enthusiasm.

"Chill out Tucker. At least we are not going to a place that begins with an H and rhymes with ospital." Danny said mischievously.

"Don't you dare mention the H word or I will suck you into the Fenton Thermos and keep you there for ten days!" Tucker threatened.

"Anyway, get ready to climb aboard Fenton Airways, I am sorry to say but we will not be serving refreshments." Danny said as he proceeded to get ready for 'take off.'

"Aw, man! No refreshments, this is an outrage!" Tucker said in mock anger. Danny gave him a sly grin.

"Actually Danny, I was thinking that you should stay here and practice your powers. If we meet up with Phantom again before your real powers return, you need to be prepared to put up a pretty good fight. Tucker and I will try to find the box in the warehouse."

"Fine. Just leave me all alone with my stinkin' box powers." Danny said miserably.

"We'll call you if we find anything." Tucker promised.

"Sounds good." Danny replied as he watch his friend walk up the stairs once more and leave him to train his powers.

_How hard can it be?_ Danny thought as he walked over to a stack of boxes. After several minutes of contemplating on how to actually train, Danny decided that his first step would be to move a box. Danny concentrated, thinking of the box in front of him. Willing it to rise, trying to make the box obey his command.

_Be one with the box. Feel the box, know the box, oh, this is stupid. _Danny thought as he failed to move the box at all. Danny paused for a moment before he heard another citizen scream outside. It filled him with a new determination. He was going to move the box, he had to. For the people of Amity Park. Danny concentrated once more, taking deep breaths. Inhaling and exhaling slowly. After several minutes of doing this Danny began to feel a slight tingling sensation and started to glow a pale yellow color. Soon after that, a single box began to rise. Slowly at first, but rose quicker with each passing second. Opening his eyes, Danny saw the box floating five feet off the ground.

_Yes! _Danny thought excitedly. This break in concentration caused the box to fall to the ground with a soft thud. Danny sighed and began to concentrate again. Picturing the box he wanted to move in his mind, Danny silently willed it to rise. After a couple of seconds the box responded once more and followed Danny's command. Danny then tried to keep the box hovering at the same height for as long as he could. He breathed in and out, not moving a muscle, deep in concentration. Finally, after three minutes Danny let gravity take hold of the box, and return it to the ground.

"Now that I have that going for me I need to work on moving several boxes at the same time." Danny thought out loud, clearly pleased that he was easily learning his new power. He began to concentrate once more, trying to feel the same tingling sensation, picturing two boxes in his mind. After a couple seconds of undivided focus, two boxes began to rise. When Danny opened his eyes the boxes continued to hover in the air. He then tried to move one box forward and one box backward. It took several tries, but eventually the boxes obeyed his command and flew in the desired direction.

Danny thought back to his previous fight with Phantom, how Phantom had already mastered his own powers, while Danny didn't even have a clue as to what was going on.

_He must have been practicing ever since he fled from the warehouse._ Danny concluded. Danny couldn't help but think if this power-switching accident was even an accident at all. Discarding the thought, Danny went back to work on his box powers.

* * *

As Sam and Tucker hurried to get to the abandoned warehouse, they couldn't help but look at all the destruction Phantom had created. Buildings were destroyed, trees were uprooted, cars on the road were either crushed or flipped upside down. Thankfully, most of the people were off the road and in a safe area. In the distance, Sam could faintly see two people firing ecto weapons at a flying target. She was sure that the two people were Danny's parents fighting Phantom.

Finally arriving at the old warehouse Tucker automatically went to the door. Much to his dispare, the door was locked. Tucker stepped aside quickly right before Sam kicked the door with her big, black combat boots. After several hard kicks the door finally fell down.

"Maybe we could have just picked the lock?" Tucker asked as he watched Sam hop around on one foot, holding the other in her hand, having a pained look on her face.

Tucker remained silent after Sam shot him a glare. Continuing forward into the warehouse Sam and Tucker kept on the lookout for any signs of Danny's previous fight with Phantom, before they had switched powers. After several minutes of searching without luck Sam felt like something was watching her. She spun around to see if anything was there, but there wasn't. Tucker gave her a questioning look.

"I feel like we are being watched." Sam told Tucker as she looked over her shoulder again, nothing was there.

"Come on Sam, really? There is nothing wrong-"

"BOO!" Danny said as he appeared right in front of his two friends. Their reaction was priceless. Tucker lept straight into the air while his beret fell off his head, and Sam had a shocked look on her face. Danny erupted into laughter.

"Danny! You almost gave me a heartattack!" Sam said angrily as she punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, dude. Why did you do that?" Tucker said as he picked up his beret off the floor when it had fell.

"Sorry, guys. I couldn't help myself." Danny said grinning sheepishly.

"Have you at least trained your new powers?" Sam asked. Danny responded by closing his eyes, seconds later he started to glow yellow. Moments after that several boxes moved from their previous locations. The boxes continued to float around in the air until they flew to their wanted location. Once there, they hovered in their spot. When all the boxes were hovering, you could see what Danny had intended to create. It was a smiley face, hovering five feet off the ground.

"Nice. Maybe you could entertain Phantom with your powers while we suck him into the Fenton Thermos." Tucker said sarcastically. After a few more seconds Danny stopped glowing, then all of the boxes fell back towards the ground, losing their smiley face shape.

"I think I can find where Phantom and I fought earlier." Danny said as he opened his eyes. Tucker and Sam only nodded as they turned to follow their friend, who had already started to walk away. After a couple more minutes of walking the trio started to notice signs of the once battle. Boxes on the floor with their contents scattered everywhere, dents in the walls were bodies have been slammed into, as well as bits of remaining ice that had encased some of the boxes.

"Over here, guys!" Danny yelled as he spotted the odd box that had hit him earlier, some of the sparkling dust was still there. Tucker bent down to examine the box.

"Hey, the box has some writing on it!" Tucker informed his friends. "It says Babazita's magical dust. DO NOT TOUCH!"

"Well, it's a little too late for that." Sam commented.

"Isn't Babazita the lady that had Desiree when she was in a bottle or something." Danny said as he tried to recall the memory.

"Yeah, the one at that booth that we went to. What was it called? Madam Babazita's Weird Objects." Tucker said as he too, tried to remember.

"I got it! It was Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities." Danny said, happy that he remembered that little detail.

"It was still weird useless stuff." Tucker reassured.

"Something tells me that Desiree doesn't want you to call her useless." Danny warned.

"You better not tell her." Tucker said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"At least we know what to do now. We have to track down Babazita. After all it is her dust, she might know how to reverse the effects." Danny said.

"Where should we look?" Sam asked feeling a little left out of the conversation.

"She might be around a fair or some local event." Tucker thought out loud.

"Where ever she is, we will find her." Danny said confidently.


	5. The Search

_Hello, sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Life is just so busy, but with summer approaching quickly I might be able to write some more. Without further ado I bring to you the next chapter of Phantom. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Where should we look? Babazita could be anywhere!" Danny exclaimed pacing back and forth across the warehouse, deep in thought.

"Maybe I could look her up on my PDA." Tucker said hopefully as he started to press various buttons on his PDA rapidly. This course of action between the two males of Team Phantom continued for several minutes. As each second passed by the only female on the team began to feel more and more out of place. For she had never met this Babazita lady and had no idea what her two best friends were talking about. It quickly became annoying and frustrating whenever she tried to say something, because she was automatically drowned out by Danny's muttering and Tucker's button pressing.

"Stop!" Sam yelled, unable to take anymore of this headache inducing moment. Her actions cause both Danny and Tucker to immediately stop what they were doing and look at her with a questioning stare. Sam sighed and took a deep breath, now pleased that she had their attention she began to state what was on her mind. "Could you please tell me who Babazita is and the incident that only you two seem to know about?" There was a pause of silence that lasted several seconds.

"Well…" Danny began before shooting a sideways glance at Tucker. The response from the techno geek was only a head nod, but that course of movement gave Danny permission to tell the story of how Tucker had acquired temporary ghost powers. And so Danny began the long, but interesting tale, only pausing so Tucker could add some detail that he had missed. When Danny finally stopped talking he smiled at Tucker saying that this event only strengthened their friendship.

"Wow." The one word that was spoken as Sam digested the information that was given to her. "Wait a minute, isn't it obvious! We need to find the next fair in town; Babazita is bound to be there." She said excitedly as her mind whirled with multiple thoughts.

"How are we supposed to know when the next fair is supposed to be? Besides, do you really think that the people of Amity Park are going to host a fair during a ghost attack?" Danny questioned looking doubtful.

"That is the easy part! All we have to do is ask someone, simple as that. Nothing could go wrong." Sam replied satisfied that she was able to help her team find this weird lady.

"Why would we ask somebody? We can just follow a giant mass of people; they will eventually show up at the fair." Tucker replied as he started to do play with his PDA, again.

"Good grief, it's like asking for directions all over again." Sam said to herself as she rolled her eyes. "My way is a lot faster. By asking _one_ person we will get _one_ answer that will lead us to the location that we seek." Sam explained trying to get her friends to understand her logic.

"What if they lie to us? They could be telling us a direction to a trap they've set. We would walk straight into it and be trapped forever without any meat or technology!" Tucker said sadly before hugging his PDA. "Don't worry Susie; I'll take care of you." Tucker said softly as he continued to hug his beloved "Susie."

"You named it Susie?" Danny said right before he burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Sam only responded by, once again, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Tucker, because there are obviously people whose main purpose in life is to give us false information and lead us into a trap. Once there, we will live out the remainder of our lives without any meat or technology. That is totally believable!" Sam responded the sarcasm clearly evident in her voice.

"Well, at least _you'll_ live because _you_ like to eat all things disgusting and gross." Tucker said defending himself.

"Guys-"

"At least _I_ will live because _I_ am not obsessed with unhealthy and disturbing foods and a hunk of technological junk that I name Susie." Sam retaliated completely forgetting about her half ghost friend.

"Guys-"

"How could you!" Tucker yelled as he covered the 'ears' of his PDA. "Don't listen to big ol' mean Sam, Daddy still loves you."

"GUYS!" Danny repeated yelling loudly trying to be heard by his bickering teammates.

"WHAT! Oh…" Sam and Tucker responded, slightly embarrassed when they realized that they had gone off topic and spiraled downward into a heated argument.

"Why don't we try Sam's way first and if we do not find an answer we will try it you way, Tucker." Danny said trying to find some sort of compromise.

"Sounds fine, we will be talking to Babazita in no time." Sam spoke, happy that somebody understood her point.

The ghost hunting trio then turned and exited the building. Once outside the three friends realized that their task was easier said than done.

"Man, this place is like a ghost town." Tucker commented as he gestured to show the section of Amity Park that was completely unoccupied. Not a single person could be seen or heard. "By the way, the pun was intended, you know, just in case you wanted to laugh." Tucker continued eyes glancing at Sam and then Danny, hoping that at least one of the two would find his comment amusing.

"Oh yeah, you are _so_ hilarious." Sam said dryly. Danny just face palmed.

"I am just going to ignore that and pretend that I saved your lives after you passed out from laughing too hard." Tucker stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey guys, look at this." Danny said as he continued to stare off in the distance.

"What is it?" Sam said curiously as she tried to find what Danny was looking at. Tucker took his glasses off and started to clean the lenses with his shirt.

"Do you see that billboard?" Danny said pointing Sam's head in the right direction.

"Yep." Sam responded quickly.

"Can you see what it says?" Danny added.

"Oh, you want me to _read_ the billboard. No, I can't make out the exact words." Sam teased.

"Can you read the writing, Tuck?" Danny said as he glanced over at his "superhero sidekick."

"I think that the camera on my PDA can be used as a magnifier or a telescope, give me a second." Tucker said as he began to press buttons, yet again. After a couple minutes Tucker let out a triumphant, "Yes, I got it!"

Danny and Sam patiently waited for Tucker to tell them what they discovered. Sam briefly pondered why they couldn't just simply walk or fly over to the billboard. In the end, she concluded that it could draw attention to them, which could alert Phantom. Although Danny said that he has gotten some control over his box powers, Sam still thought that Danny would not stand much of a chance against Phantom.

_Way to be optimistic._ Sam thought bitterly.

"The sign says that there will be a fair today, tomorrow and the day after that from 2:30 pm to 6:30 pm." Tucker said repeating the words that were displayed on his PDA.

"Well, what time is it now?" Sam asked casually. Danny looked at his watch, the digital numbers 1:26 looked back at him.

"Its 1:26 pm right now so we have about one hour and four minutes until the fair starts. Wait a second that means that we have been awake for six hours and twenty-six minutes." Danny said quickly.

"Wow…"

"I guess time flies when you are either getting your butt kicked, training your new box powers, or simply breaking into old, abandoned warehouses. What?" Danny asked as he saw Tucker's face resemble a shocked expression.

"You did all of that time math, in your head, right now. I am so _proud_ of you!" Tucker exclaimed with false joy as he embraced his half ghost friend in a brotherly man hug.

"Gah! Tucker! Get off of me so I can achieve some sort of revenge." Danny yelled in surprise as Tucker pinned Danny's arms to his side so he could no longer move them.

"Don't worry I'll get him for you." Sam said as she approached Tucker menacingly.

"Run for your technological life, Susie!" Tucker hollered as he ran behind Danny to use him as a shield.

"See? There you go, problem solved." Sam said smugly until she realized that they had an hour until the fair started. "Geez, what are we going to do for an hour?" Sam wondered out loud.

"I got the ultimate plan!" Danny said gleefully, grinning ear to ear.

"What!" Tucker said excitedly, getting some of that happy-go-lucky vibe from Danny.

"We should prank Vlad!" Danny said laughing like a maniac.

"That's a really brilliant plan, Danny. It's not like he will seek revenge on us after we are done. Why don't we do something that won't get us _killed_? Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah dude, it would be hilarious, but Vlad would seriously kill us or make our lives so miserable that we wish we were dead." Tucker said slightly wincing at the image of his life after Vlad obtained his revenge.

"Oh well, it was a thought. Any more ideas?" Danny said hopefully.

"If worst comes to worst, we could try to come up with ideas for an hour. How much time do we have left to waste?" Tucker asked jokingly.

"Fifty-nine minutes." Danny responded as he checked his watch again.

"Oh…" Tucker said before falling silent.

"Why don't we try to find where the fair is located?" Sam suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. We can find where we are supposed to go and waste time!" Danny added.

"Yah!" Tucker yelped in surprise as he was hit it the face with a piece of paper.

"You ok?" Danny and Sam asked in unison as they tried to stifle their laughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tucker replied as he peeled the paper off of his face.

"What does the paper say? Babazita will be at this location!" Danny guessed wildly.

"Actually, it does?" Tucker responded looking at the paper again to make sure he read it correctly.

"Finally, something is easy for us!" Sam shouted to the sky.

"It actually gives us her address, like to her house?" Tucker continued, unsure if his words were true.

"The day that that is the actual address, is the day that I tell the _whole_ town of Amity Park _as_ Danny Phantom, that I am a pretty ballerina who likes the color pink. There's no way this can be the right thing, it would make things too easy. Nothing is ever easy for us." Danny concluded.

"Man, I hope this is the right thing. I would love to see Valerie's reaction when you tell her that." Sam hoped.

"Let's not get sidetracked, Tucker can you please tell me Babazita's _address_." Danny said using extreme air quotations on the word address.

"Sure thing, let's go hit the air." Tucker joked as he handed the flier to Danny. "You do realize I just cracked another joke? Right?" Tucker said hoping to give some sort of laugh out of one of his friends.

"Cricket, cricket, cricket." Danny spoke softly.

"Ugh. Never mind, can we please go now?" Tucker said with some hint of annoyance.

"Sure, ready to go?" Danny said directing his question to both of his companions. After receiving nods Danny gripped his friends tightly and took off. Flying in and out of shadows near the ground, Danny began the short flight to the address where Babazita was supposedly located.

After about ten minutes of stealthy flight the trio stopped at an old rickety house. It was made of solid brick, but several roof tiles were either missing or strangely discolored. The window shutters hanged loosely on their hinges and swayed in the breeze. They might have been green once, but it was hard to tell since there was barely any paint left. Plants seem to have control of the yard, ivy was creeping up the side of the house and the grass might have been at least six inches high.

"This can't be the place, there's no way Babazita would live in a house like this." Danny said with confidence.

"I don't know. Let's just check, just to be completely sure." Sam said as she walked up the cement pathway that was now overgrown by weeds. It reminded her of Undergrowth.

"Yeah, dude. There's no harm to just checking. Besides, I wouldn't want to miss a chance to see you behave like a ballerina in front of the entire town." Tucker said with a grin.

"Fine, quickly though, this place gives me the creeps." Danny spoke softly and quickly as he followed in pursuit of his gothic friend.

"Wow, a ghost with the creeps. Now, anything is possible." Sam teased. "Whoa, what's this?" Sam asked herself as she inspected a piece of stone by the door.

"I don't know. It could be a name or a house number." Danny commented, trying to throw out ideas.

"Why don't we find out?" Sam said curiously as she blew lightly on the grit-covered stone. Immediately all sorts of dust and particles blew everywhere.

"Gross! You do know this can damage my PDA?" Tucker exclaimed, backing away from the door quickly.

"Chill out, Tuck, it's just dust." Danny said calmly. After those words, and a sneeze or two, Danny turned to get a closer look at the engraving on the stone. "NO!" A certain ghost boy cried as he clearly saw the words: Home of Babazita, Lady of Mystical Oddities.

"Sweet!" Sam and Tucker yelled, almost in complete unison as they high-fived one another.

"By the way, dude, can I record your speech to Amity Park." Tucker said, clearly grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm doomed." Danny said unhappily as he envisioned what his predicament would turn out like. "Can I at least do this after we resolve our little issue with _Phantom_?"

"Sure thing." Tucker said cheerfully, still grinning.

"We better talk to Babazita now before she leaves for the fair." Sam suggested as she started to bang on the door. The actual sound that resonated from the door was a bit haunting. A dull echo that seemed to never die, at the same time more dirt cascaded upon the poor teenagers.

"Maybe she's not home?" Tucker questioned after the trio had waited there for a couple of minutes. Of course, his mind had changed when the door slowly creaked open.


	6. Babazita

_Hey everyone! I would like to apologize once again for my lack of updating. I have been trying very hard to do so, but life still does not like me. This chapter contains a lot of Babazita and since she only appeared in one episode for a brief period of time I had to make a lot of inferences. My bad for anyone who thinks that I portrayed Babazita incorrectly._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters on the show._

_Now onto the chapter!_

* * *

Madam Babazita stood inside the doorway wearing her usual pink dress and bandanna accompanied by her magenta sash. She cracked a toothy grin at the teenagers who immediately noticed that Babazita lacked several teeth. Fortunately, they resisted the urge to cringe once they spotted her signature mole that had planted itself on her chin. Thankfully, Babazita quickly motioned with her hands for them to come inside before doing so herself.

"I don't know about this, Babazita still gives me the creeps. I say we should run for it and suck Phantom into the thermos." Tucker whispered, his knees quaking ever so slightly.

"It'll be alright, Tuck, I've talked to her before, remember? She won't do anything to us. Besides, I need to know how to switch my powers back because I am _so_ not going to remain as the new Box Ghost." Danny spoke in reply.

"I second what Danny said. Come on, Tucker don't chicken out on us. If you do then Danny won't have to do his ballerina confession and I know you want to see that." Sam said with a smirk.

"Fine," Tucker huffed as he walked into Madam Babazita's house. His friends followed suit and soaked in the interior of the home with interest. One could easily tell she loved all things under the category of pink. Carpet, wall color, furniture, you name it and said item was some shade of pink. The teens also noticed several odd and deviant objects that decorated her living space.

_Her shop wasn't called mystical oddities for nothing,_ Tucker concluded.

Babazita wasn't too hard to find, the trio spotted her by a table that was adorned with a simple, worn tablecloth. Gathering around, Babazita flapped her hands about and emitted, what some would say, a greeting noise. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with absolute confusion.

"She asked what we wanted." Danny replied simply. "Madam Babazita, we have traveled to your house for an answer to a question that involves one of your personal belongings that we found in a warehouse." Babazita raised an eyebrow before twirling around and patting her stomach in a circular motion.

"I got this!" Tucker exclaimed. "Madam Babazita is either wanting to go disco dancing or hankering for some delicious grub. I hope it's the grub and it involves meat."

"Tucker, even though I cannot understand this lady I know that she does not mean that. Danny? Translation?" Sam asked.

"Madam Babazita said that she has only one item in storage, her mystical… erm… dust. She asked what our question is." In response Babazita shook her head up and down. "Well, we witnessed two ghosts come in contact with your dust and saw that they had switched powers. We―" Danny was cut off when Babazita unexpectedly jumped on top of her table. Everyone but Danny seemed shocked by this.

Once on top of her table Babazita began her story by completing intricate hand movements. Danny narrated while Babazita preformed.

"The magical dust was an ancient remedy that hasn't been made for over two thousand years. I inherited the last of it from my great aunt. I was told that this substance has many strange effects on spectral beings such as ghosts. If legend holds true, multiple ghosts that come in contact with this dust will switch special abilities and powers."

"Dude, how did you get all of that from… well… all of that?" Tucker questioned implying to Babazita as she continued to rock back and forth waving her arms about. "I mean, I understood the whole part about the ghosts, but how did you understand…? I'm lost."

"I really don't know. Besides, you just have to look at the small details. Remember her hand movements? That was Babazita telling us that she inherited the dust from her great aunt. The strange part is that the information just sort of comes to me." Danny replied.

"That's neat, but we need to reverse the effects. Madam Babazita can you please tell… er… show us how to cancel the properties of the dust." Sam politely asked.

In response, Babazita held out both of her hands. She then brought them together and placed them on the table. Suddenly, she separated them and let out a _huff_.

Afterwards Babazita slowly got off the table and went towards a cabinet. Pulling open a door she took out an ancient looking scroll and offered it to Danny. Carefully, he took it and blew some of the dust off. As Babazita began to dance once more, Danny realized what the scroll was for.

"I get it! There are two ways to revert back to your original form. This scroll contains a spell that will switch the ectoplasmic beings' powers back to normal, but there are two items that you must find in order for the spell to work. The second option is for both ghosts to touch the dust again." Danny replied excitedly. "We're totally doing the spell!"

"Actually, I kind of like the one where you touch the dust because who knows where we have to go to find those items. I think it is way easier to just get back to the warehouse." Tucker casually said.

"I agree with Tucker, sure it would be interesting to do a spell, but the longer it takes us to find those items, the more damage Phantom could do to Amity Park." Sam said logically after seeing Danny's face form a slight pout.

"You guys are right." Danny reluctantly sighed and handed the scroll back to Babazita. In return, Babazita just shrugged and closed Danny's hands around the scroll signifying that he should keep it.

The trio then thanked Babazita as they turned to leave her house. As they left Babazita nodded to their retreating figures. Once outside Danny summoned his twin rings and morphed into Danny Phantom. Taking a secure hold of his friends he leaped into the air and took off towards the abandoned warehouse. After a few brief minutes of flying in which stealth was no longer a priority the teens arrived at their destination.

Phasing through the building they landed on the ground beside the shattered box. Instantly they knew something was out of place. As Danny turned back into Fenton, Sam approached the box and peered around it. She then lifted some chunks of the box and threw them to the side. Eyes widening she turned to her friends and spoke,

"The dust is gone!"


End file.
